


Soft

by IWalkedWithZombine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkedWithZombine/pseuds/IWalkedWithZombine
Summary: Jacob doesn’t know how to handle softness. How to cherish, how to gently hold something in his hands.Jacob wasn’t made for that.





	Soft

Jacob doesn’t know how to handle softness. How to cherish, how to gently hold something in his hands.

 

Jacob wasn’t made for that.

 

And Peaches (Jacob can’t use his real name, he can’t) is the right kind of soft if he cared too, if he knew how to care for it.

 

Peaches is a man, through and through, but when Jacob grips him for a thrust, he feels how his midsection isn’t quite muscled enough, the soft feel of fat under his gripping fingers. Everything about Peaches is soft.

Months of captivity, fear, and survival lean him, and Jacob comes to hold thin muscles and bones. He doesn’t mind. 

Because whatever physical softness is gone, Peaches fucking face is still  _ soft.  _ His face is carefully crafted to hide all those emotions when Jacob has him working. 

Expect when Jacob has Peaches in bed, and Jacob tears down those walls, and his face is like a damn flower, opening up and showing  _ everything _ . Jacob shouldn’t  _ want _ to see it, he should flip over Peaches and paw at his back but Jacob  _ can’t. _

So tonight he has Peaches sitting in his lap and Jacob is buried in him. Jacob has one arm across the other man’s back, the other in his hair, pulling his hair back so Jacob can  _ see _ . See every tear, gasp, and softness cross his face. Peaches whines and tries to bury his head in Jacob’s neck, but the hand at his hair won’t let him.

Jacob never kisses Peaches when he fucks him but when it becomes too much to observe, he bites at Peaches neck, sucking at the pulse point. 

And after Jacob fucks Peaches to mutual completion, he has Peaches laying next to him, asleep. Jacob usually doesn’t allow this, he kicks Peaches out to sleep on his cot, but tonight Jacob lets him stay.

 

Jacob watches Peaches sleeping face all night.


End file.
